Call Your Name
by Ky or Kyoko
Summary: Il abandonna. L'espace d'un instant, il ne fut rien. Il ne fut personne. L'espace d'un instant, il oublia les murs, les barrières, les titans, les horreurs, les morts, le sang, la haine. L'espace d'un instant, il ferma les yeux et oublia tout. Tout. (SPOILER CHAP. 49)


****Bonjour à tous o/

Comme beaucoup de fans de manga, je suis tombée amoureuse du manga _Shingeki no Kyojin_. J'ai écris ce petit OS pour une amie qui me l'a gentiment demandé !

La chanson qui est à l'intérieur de l'OS, c'est _Call Your Name_, OST de SNK ( /watch?v=S3EcJwUmQZA ) et j'ai écris sur _Vogel im Kafig_ ( /watch?v=oPKYY73zezo ), également une OST de SNK.

******SPOILER SPOILER. **ATTENTION. VOUS NE DEVEZ PAS LIRE CETTE FICTION SI VOUS N'AVEZ PAS LU LE CHAPITRE 49 DE SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN. SPOILER SPOILER.

Voilà, je crois avoir tout dit.

Bonne lecture,

Ky' o/

* * *

**Call Your Name.**

* * *

Les yeux fermés, Eren laissait le vent fouetter son visage sans bouger d'un seul petit millimètre. Il ne voulait plus bouger. Il ne voulait plus se battre. Il ne voulait plus être un titan. Il ne voulait plus être _lui_. Il abandonna. L'espace d'un instant, il ne fut rien. Il ne fut personne. L'espace d'un instant, il oublia les murs, les barrières, les titans, les horreurs, les morts, le sang, la haine. L'espace d'un instant, il ferma les yeux et oublia tout. _Tout_.

Il prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit les yeux. Il s'ouvrit au monde d'un seul coup et le mur qu'il avait créé autour de lui se brisa. Il se démantela comme un corps humain dans la gueule d'un titan. Il retrouva la vue, l'ouïe, l'odorat, le toucher. Il vit sans vraiment le vouloir le ciel bleu au-dessus de lui. Quelques nuages, portés par le vent, cachaient quelques fois le soleil, assombrissant légèrement la plaine derrière le mur Rose, après le district de Trost. Il entendit les oiseaux, les cries des enfants aux alentours, insouciants. Il sentit l'herbe finement coupée sous ses pieds, les fleurs qui poussaient non loin de lui. Il serra doucement entre ses doigts l'écusson de la liberté.

_Liberté._

Le tissus se froissa dans son poing, sa mâchoire se serra et ses dents grincèrent. Il regarda droit devant lui, déterminé. Il voulait bouger. Il voulait se battre. Il voulait être un titan. Il voulait redevenir _lui_. Il se souvint des murs, des barrières, des titans, des horreurs, des morts, du sang, de la haine. En l'espace d'un instant, il se remémora tout. _Tout_.

_She lost her brother a month ago._

_His picture on the wall,_

_And it reminds me._

_When she brings me coffee... her smile._

_I wish I could be with her'til my last day._

Ses pensées se tournèrent vers Armin et Mikasa. _Mikasa_. Mikasa la forte. Mikasa la brave. Mikasa la courageuse. Mikasa la combattante. Il épousa d'une brève caresse mentale la douceur de sa peau, la chaleur de son corps, la tendresse de sa voix. Il ferma les yeux et un sourire vint étirer ses lèvres fines. Il se rappela du sourire mutin, des paroles taquines. Ô, il ne se doutait pas que sa sœur adoptive aurait pu être si espiègle, il ne l'avait jamais connu comme ça.

Un rouge empourpra ses pommettes à ce souvenir. A ses souvenirs. Tout s'était passé si vite, sans qu'ils ne comprennent pourquoi. Ou du moins, il n'avait pas compris. Peut être le savait-elle depuis longtemps, rien n'était sûr. Mais elle avait toujours été plus rapide d'esprit, plus forte, plus logique, plus adulte.

_She said she gave all her love to me._

_We dreamt a new life._

_Some place to be at peace._

_But things changed…Suddenly,_

_I lost my dreams in this disaster._

Pendant leurs instants, il n'y avait plus qu'eux qui existaient. Rien ni personne ne comptait. Pendant leurs instants, ils ne faisaient que s'aimer. Au détour d'une ruelle, autour d'un feu, sur une couchette. Un regard, une caresse. Juste un sourire certaines fois. D'autres, un regard suffisait. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Il se posait encore la question.

Jours après jours, ils combattaient un peu plus. Jours après jours, ils vivaient un peu plus. Jours après jours, survivre devenait vivre. Jours après jours, leurs rêves devenaient réalité. Jours après jours, l'espoir renaissait. Jours après jours, il retrouvait la force.

_I'm crying,_

_Missing my lover._

_I don't have the power,_

_On my side forever._

_Oh, where is my lover ?_

_And I got no power,_

_I'm standing alone, no way._

_Calling out your name._

Eren ouvrit la bouche, prenant une grande inspiration. Il respira un bon coup, laissant les odeurs ambiantes le griser jusqu'au plus profond de lui. Il ferma les yeux. Il ne voulait pas voir ce ciel bleu, ces nuages blancs, ces oiseaux qui chantaient et voletaient autour de lui. Il bougea légèrement ses bras et ses mains frappèrent son équipement tridimensionnel. Il ne le quittait pas. Il ne le quittait plus depuis qu'il en avait le droit. Il ne le quittait plus depuis qu'on lui faisait confiance.

Il serra les dents et les poings. _Liberté_. Ce mot devait rester graver dans sa mémoire, dans son esprit. Ce mot devait être marqué au fer rouge dans tout son être. _Liberté._ Il ne devait pas oublier.

_I said I gave all my love to you._

_We dreamt a new house._

_Some place to be at peace,_

_But things changed… Suddenly,_

_I lost my dreams in this disaster._

Qu'avait-il à y gagner ? Qu'avaient-ils à y gagner ? Son cœur se serra aux souvenirs des morts. _Liberté_. Il ne devait pas oublier. Ils se battaient pour la liberté. Ils se battaient pour vivre et non pour survivre. Ils se battaient tous pour l'unique et même raison. Ils se battaient pour vivre. Non pas en tant que bétails, mais en tant qu'humains.

_We don't know what is wrong tonight._

_Everybody's got no place to hide,_

_No one's left and there's no one to go on._

_All I know is my life is gone._

Qui était-il ? Titan ou Humain ? Humain ou Titan ? Là, en face de lui, le mur Rose était une armée de titans. Une armée qui pouvait les attaquer sans qu'ils ne le sachent. Une armée qui pourrait le détruire en moins de quelques heures. Ils étaient protégés par ces choses qu'ils haïssaient jusqu'au plus profond de leur être.

Il lui avait enlevé sa mère. Cette _chose_ lui avait enlevé sa mère. Il l'avait dévoré devant lui. Il lui avait volé sa mère. Celle qui l'avait élevé, celle qui l'avait aimé plus que n'importe qui. Cette chose avait _bouffé_ sa mère sans scrupule, devant lui, devant _elle_. Il avait détruit sa vie, détruit sa famille. Et il avait recommencé.

_I'm crying,_

_Missing my lover._

_I don't have the power._

_On my side forever._

_Oh, where is my lover ?_

Et cette chose était revenu, cinq ans plus tard. Et il lui avait prit sa seule famille. Sa seule et unique famille. Mikasa. Mikasa la forte. Mikasa la brave. Mikasa la courageuse. Mikasa la combattante. Mikasa la jeune femme qu'il aimait. Mikasa la jeune femme qui l'aimait. Elle avait foncé, toujours aussi forte, toujours aussi courageuse. Mais cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas lui l'impulsif. Ce n'était pas lui qui ne se rendait pas compte du danger. Cette fois-ci, elle avait ce désir de vengeance. Encore plus fort que lui. Encore plus brutal que lui. _« Non ! »_. Dans son esprit, ce mot tournait en boucle et en boucle. Ce cri. Cette voix qui pouvait être si douce. _Non !_

_Non !_

Ses rêves disparurent. Son amour fut détruit. Ses espoirs furent anéantit.

_And I got no power._

_I'm standing alone, No way._

_Calling out your name._

_Mikasa._

Ce prénom n'existait plus.


End file.
